


Reading Confused By Time

by dragonswoe, Jayleneirisolebar_3



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boy x boy, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Eventual Romance, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Reading the Future, Stockings, The Future Past Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonswoe/pseuds/dragonswoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayleneirisolebar_3/pseuds/Jayleneirisolebar_3
Summary: Summary: Reading about Percy Jackson, join his story when he doesn't make it out of the pitAnnabeth managed to escape Tartarus and join the seven in the war against Gaea, but Percy was left behind. Now, three centuries later the Doors of Death are opening again and a quest will enter the Pit to free the son of Poseidon. Nine heroes will enter the Pit, finding unexpected allies and enemies they never thought were still alive as they search for the Hero of Olympus.Main Characters: Annabeth C, Luke C, Percy J, KronosLanguage: EnglishRated: TGenre: Adventure/RomanceAuthor's Note: OK, I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful amazhang dragonswoe who let me do this! Hope you enjoy!Just so you know I have changed some European wordings to Canadian, hope everyone is okay with that, and please let me know how it was!Originally written by: dragonswoeParts written by: Jaylene Olebar





	1. Chapter 1: Reading Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I have had permission to read write this! Hope you enjoy!

Reading Confused By Time

Summary: Reading about Percy Jackson, join his story when he doesn't make it out of the pit

Annabeth managed to escape Tartarus and join the seven in the war against Gaea, but Percy was left behind. Now, three centuries later the Doors of Death are opening again and a quest will enter the Pit to free the son of Poseidon. Nine heroes will enter the Pit, finding unexpected allies and enemies they never thought were still alive as they search for the Hero of Olympus.

Main Characters: Annabeth C, Luke C, Percy J, Kronos

Language: English

Rated: T

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Author's Note: OK, I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful amazhang dragonswoe who let me do this! Hope you enjoy!

Just so you know I have changed some European wordings to Canadian, hope everyone is okay with that, and please let me know how it was!

Originally written by: dragonswoe

Parts written by: Jaylene Olebar

Chapter 1: Reading Chances

All the gods and their children were celebrating their victory over the end of the second giant war. All except for the seven, sure they were happy that they won, but they were missing one person; An important person.

Percy Jackson.

Hades tried everything in his power to get the demigod out of Tartarus's clutches, but the primordial God said that the boot couldn't come out, it wasn't his time.

Annabeth was angry, but she knew no one could mess with the Fates.

As her thoughts summoned them, there they stood; Dressed in beautiful Greek gowns and their hair done perfectly that even Aphrodite would smile at.

"Yes my lady's?" Zeus nervously bowed, even he knew at times when to be polite.

"Congratulations on your victory against the giants and Gaea." Lady one spoke.

"Thank you; what would you like to tell us Lady Fates?" Athena spoke.

"We have brought you a book that you would most likely love to read. It's about the future, but in another reality."

With a flash they left and a book sat comfortably in Poseidon's lap. The gods made chairs and couches appear for all of them in the room and they all got comfortable, the book was thick, and surely would take long to read.

"Shall we begin?"

At the king's nod, Poseidon read the title aloud.

"Confused by Time," that spiked up interest in all the beings and demigods in the throne room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Chiron called as he stomped his hoof on the stone floor of the pavilion.

"Ooohhh… wonder what's going to happen!" Leo exclaimed making Piper smack his head, for the first interruption.

"Stop talking and just listen!" she hissed.

"After breakfast all of the immortal campers are to report to the Big House immediately. We have received important instructions from the gods regarding a quest that is only to be given to those with the strongest will. On a happier and yet sadder note, today is the first of August, marking the defeat of Gaea and her giant children exactly three centuries ago. So to commemorate that moment, we will be having a Capture the Flag game against Artemis and her Hunters who you may have realized arrived during the night." The campers cheered at the mention of an extra capture the flag game, yet not all of them were happy that they would be playing with the Hunters – the band of immortal girls always won.

"Yeah! Why won't you ever let us win?!" Pouted Connor Stoll; one of the head councilors of the Hermes Cabin.

Thalia looked at the others faces as they awaited the answer.

"Because you guys suck!" Before an argument could happen Poseidon began to read again.

Chiron thanked the campers and conversations immediately started again. Annabeth sighed, "Great, another quest." Annabeth had been on more quests than she cared to remember.

Athena looked at her sad daughter, sent her love and began to listen.

She knew full well why all of the other immortal campers were sullenly picking at their food like they had no desire to eat anything – she was doing the same. Today, three hundred years ago, was when Camp Half-blood had been told that Percy Jackson had sacrificed himself to close the Doors of Death.

"Three hundred years!?" Annabeth cried out, and slumped in her chair, ignoring the sympathetic stares aimed at her.

Poseidon also looked down with a sigh; he'd have to wait a long time to see his son.

According to Hades, Percy was still alive in Tartarus somewhere. One of the downsides of being immortal was that you remembered practically everything with an almost photographic memory. Annabeth could still picture Percy in her head as he shouted at her to go, saying that he would join her.

Everyone had answers on what happened, but no one had the courage to ask Annabeth. But now they would know, because of the book.

He didn't, and instead held the button with Bob, Small Bob and Damasen protecting him from the hoard of monsters and Tartarus himself. A tear rolled down Annabeth's cheek and landed in her breakfast. "Hey, Annabeth, you okay?" One of Annabeth's siblings asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Annabeth choked out, but another tear that landed on her breakfast said differently. She abruptly stood up and without another word turned to sprint out of the pavilion with her blonde hair flying behind her. Annabeth ran towards the cabins – all forty eight of them.

Since the Giant War the constructions of the cabins had finished and the original 'U' that had become a Greek omega now had an outer ring of cabins. Annabeth slammed the door to cabin six shut and immediately made her way to her bunk, scrabbling around underneath to pull out a wooden chest.

"What's Annie hiding in there?!" One of the Hermes kids murmured, and received no response.

She waved her hand over the lock and murmured, "ἀνοίγω." Open.

The chest unlocked and Annabeth quickly scrambled onto her bunk before taking out what she was looking for. Percy's camp bead necklace he had thrust it into her hand before shoving her into the elevator and ordering her to leave him. She then took out a picture. It was old and torn, but to Annabeth it was irreplaceable – the only picture she had left of her and Percy.

Annabeth looked at the photo and sighed, she'd kill anything to have her seaweed brain back.

She fired up Daedalus' laptop, marveling at how the electronic had survived. In the three centuries since the giant war the mortals had started to threaten the existence of Olympus with their technology, so Zeus had ordered destruction to be released on all the newer factories. Even one and a half centuries after the 'worst natural disaster in the history of mankind' mortals were still baffled on how concentrated lightning strikes, storms, earthquakes and hurricanes had destroyed their newest technology.

"Mortals can be so dumb!" Ares exclaimed.

"Excuse me!?" The entire demigod shouted.

Laughing Apollo days he just got burned and laughs more at his intended pun.

"QUIET!" Zeus thundered, "let my brother read."

Annabeth scrolled down through the files on the computer until she found the one that she wanted. Soon she was looking at a map of Tartarus that she had drawn when the Argo II was departing the House of Hades.

Annabeth had memorized every nook and cranny that showed on the map in the hopes that she might one day be able to try and free her Seaweed Brain.

"When did you do this?" A voice asked from behind her. Annabeth spun and grabbed her drakon bone sword, swinging it instinctively at the intruder. Luckily, Thalia was fast enough to duck under the blade.

"Oh gods, Thalia," Annabeth exclaimed, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry; I shouldn't have startled you,"

"That was to forgiving, but then Annabeth is like your sister…" Nico mused, but went silent and coughed at all the stares he got. "What? She is!"

Thalia said dismissively and then focused on the silver laptop. "Seriously, though. When did you do that?"

"On the Argo," Annabeth muttered, "after we left Percy in Tartarus." Annabeth sniffed as she attempted to hold back her tears.

"Oh, Annabeth," Thalia murmured sympathetically. There was silence for several minutes until Thalia cleared her throat.

"Breakfast in done, Chiron asked me to bring you to the Big House. He said you would definitely want to hear what he had to say." Annabeth nodded and put everything back in the chest, but on a gut feeling she kept the laptop out and tucked it under her arm.

"Gut feelings are when you are cereal" Demeter noted and patted Annabeth's head.

"Shut up about those damned cereal Demeter!" Hades yelled.

"Brother!" Poseidon chested, "don't treat your mother in law like that!"

"POSEIDON!"

Laughing the god began to read again.

"Alright, let's go." Thalia nodded and walked out of the door which she had left open. "All of the other half immortal campers should be there already. So we should hurry."

Annabeth took a breath, "Race you there?" She offered.

Thalia nodded, "You're on, Bird Brain."

"Bird brain?" Athena glared at her half-sister.

"It's just a nickname my lady..." the lieutenant of Artemis gulped.

The lieutenant of Artemis took off with Annabeth close behind. Annabeth was conscious of the laptop she was clutching as she attempted to beat Thalia. Several minutes later they burst into the meeting room of the Big House. It hadn't changed at all and the counselors all met around the ping pong table still. Chiron was at the head with the immortal campers all around the table and they looked up when Thalia and Annabeth entered the room. Chiron and Dionysus were looking uncharacteristically serious and Mr. D was actually paying attention as Artemis sat in one of the chairs beside Chiron.

"Dionysus paying attention?! Ha! When did he grow up?!" Said god glared, eyes flashing a deep indigo, at one of the sons of Hermes, most likely one b of the Stoll's.

"Ah, good," Chiron said after Annabeth placed her laptop on the table, "we may start now – if you will, Lady Artemis, Lord Dionysus." Artemis looked happier than usual as she thanked all of the immortal campers for coming.

"Now, yesterday Hades called an emergency council meeting."

Emergency meeting, hmm… there hasn't been one in years, and the ones that Percy had weren't one, because they all knew that one day Kronos would rise, because of a prophecy and Apollo and his ability to tune into the Oracle of Delphi. The gods thought.

Annabeth tried to hide her surprise. An emergency council meeting hadn't been called for almost a century, which had made Annabeth think that all Tartarus was about to break loose.

"An emergency council meeting, Lady Artemis?" Thalia asked in shock, "What for?" A smile appeared on Artemis' face.

"Apparently Thanatos managed to persuade Tartarus to allow a quest into the Pit.

Cue the gasps.

Tomorrow the Doors of Death will open in the forest here and a quest will enter Tartarus to free Perseus Jackson." There was complete silence for several seconds

Same in the throne room, been dramatic, Apollo pulled out his lyre and made it sound like crickets chirping, and Will wanting to play along played a small keyboard that his dad summoned and posted the Jaws theme song.

Before Chiron looked around at the campers.

"This quest calls for our very best, which is why it is only open to the half immortal campers. Now, who would like to lead the questers?"

Everyone turned to look at Annabeth and Thalia grinned at her friend.

"Annabeth should, Chiron, she even has a map of Tartarus."

Chiron's eyebrows shot up, "A map, you say? Well then, Annabeth, do you accept this challenge?" "Yes Chiron," Annabeth said confidently.

"Then go talk to the Oracle in her cave. Assuming you are still sane after, then we shall discuss the members of the quest. Could you pass me the map and I will see if I can add anything?" Chiron asked and Annabeth nodded, opening up the laptop and handing it to the centaur before standing up and jogging out of the room.

"People can go insane from seeing the Oracle?" a new camper, a child of Iris asked.

"Yup!" Apollo popped the P and pulled out a phone to play with."

Annabeth didn't know what she should feel. On one hand she was going to free her Seaweed Brain, but on the other, she was going back to Tartarus. Annabeth trekked half way up Half-blood Hill to a cave set back in the hill.

A purple drape covered the entrance and inside it was even more comfy than the cabins as being the Oracle was an important position. "Ah, Annabeth," Diana's voice called when Annabeth ducked inside, "I knew you would come." Annabeth had voluntarily taken up the task of searching for the Oracle when the current one resigned from their position. So she knew each Oracle personally.

"Amazing… usually though they find the way, to the camp, like a demigod."

"Hello, Diana," she said amiably once she could see the Oracle. "Are you well?"

"Very well, yes, though Apollo is trying to add some of his 'flair' to the cave. Personally I don't want any more naked statues of him around here," Diana laughed.

Everyone laughed and Apollo pouted.

Annabeth smiled as she sat down on one of the couches. "Apollo hasn't changed in three centuries then."

"Obviously not," Diana said in amusement before leaning forward and her dark brown hair fell over her emerald green eyes. "So, Annabeth, you wish for a prophecy?"

"Yes," Annabeth nodded.

"Then ask away."

"How do I free Percy from Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

Diana stiffened and green mist flowed from her mouth, circling her like snakes.

The Oracle said: "Nine will enter the depths of the earth, find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth. But despair when all seems lost, for his exit will not be without cost. Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire."

Diana slumped forward and Annabeth quickly caught her, leaning her up against the couch. Diana's eyes fluttered open and she gagged. "Argh, tastes like snakes."

"Omigods, does it actually Rachel?!" A daughter of Venus demand, at the red heads nods the girls and boys of the love goddess gagged. Except for Piper, who was mature.

The Oracle looked at Annabeth's pale face and sighed, "What did I say?"

Annabeth repeated the prophecy for Diana, finishing with: "It doesn't sound good, but this is Tartarus we're talking about. It was never going to be easy."

"Quests are never easy…"

Diana nodded and gave Annabeth a hug. "Find Percy, he's a hero and deserves to live like one." Diana had never met Percy, but Annabeth had told her enough stories about him for her to know he was a true hero and people like that only come around every few centuries.

"My son is a hero," Poseidon said firmly.

"Yes uncle he is" Artemis says.

"I will," Annabeth said determinedly and gingerly detached herself from Diana's embrace. "Thank you, Diana."

"No worries," Diana smiled.

Annabeth swiftly left the cave and soon found herself back with the immortal campers. They were all crowded around Daedalus' laptop. Chiron looked up when she entered the room and she saw slight shock on his expression. "You saw all this when you were in Tartarus?"

Annabeth nodded slightly as she sat down. "That's everything that could be used to find out where you are. Tartarus is like a massive body. The Doors are his heart and everything flows towards it." Chiron looked at the screen of the laptop for a few more seconds. "I'll run this by Hades before you leave," he decided and left the laptop in front of him. "Now, let's hear the prophecy."

Annabeth took a breath to steady her: "Nine will enter the depths of the earth, find the never forgotten hero and return to the hearth. But despair when all seems lost, for his exit will not be without cost. Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire, will find help when all seems most dire."

"Can you see the future from the prophecy from this time?" Athena asked her half-brother; ask eyes went to the sun god.

"No, because it's not time, or it's not in this reality." Though the god was sweating when he said that, eyes closed as visions swamped him.

Visions of war, death and destruction.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at her brother; she could tell when he lied and apparently Hermes did to. They looked nervously at each other.

"So we need nine people," Connor Stoll said to break the silence.

Annabeth nodded, "Wisdom, skies, beauty and fire. That's obviously me, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo. So we need four more." Leo had appeared on Festus several weeks after the war with Calypso hanging on behind him whilst the Camp had been burning his shroud, almost giving all of his friends a heart attack.

"I'll go," Nico di Angelo said, "my dad is Hades. It may give us an advantage." No one bothered to argue with him.

Nico warmed as his father's smile and nod of approval went his way.

"We'll come," Hazel announced and Frank Zhang nodded in agreement.

"One more than," Annabeth said as she looked around the group of campers. None of them met her gaze.

"All of you are a bunch of prissies," Clarisse La Rue growled.

Everyone jumped at the sea gods booming laughter.

"What?!" Clarisse demanded.

"All of you are a bunch of prissies,"

Wars daughter blushed.

Clarisse La Rue growled, "I'll go with you to free the punk since everyone else is going to be cowards."

Annabeth nodded. "When do we leave Chiron?" "Tomorrow the Doors will open," Chiron said, "the Capture the Flag game is later today and you will be able to play it in honor of the win against Gaea." He tapped the laptop in front of him, "I will send this to Hades via Hermes and hopefully Hades can add some more places to the map." Annabeth nodded and turned to look at Leo.

"Oh my! The great Annabeth looked to me!" Leo dramatically said.

"You sure he's not Hermes son?" Apollo asked Hephaestus.

The god looked at him with flames.

"He's my son"

"Can you make some Greek fire grenades or something? Anything that can be used as an explosive or weapon we will need. Tartarus is the monster's home turf, we can kill them, but they just reform amazingly quickly."

Leo grinned wickedly, "Those monsters won't know what hit 'em. I'll get the Hephaestus cabin started on it right away." Annabeth looked around at the questers, thinking that this was her chance to get Seaweed Brain back – and it was a damn good one.

"Oh yeah! Go team Leo!"

"Done," Poseidon said.

At that all the children stood up. There ADHD could only be suppressed for a little while; luckily nothing drastic has happened… yet...


	2. Chapter 2: Reading Entering the Pit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh! i just realized ao3 doesnt like bold and italics! so im sorry if this was a bit confusing.... the demigods and gods are reading the fanfiction book: Confused By Time, by dragonswoe.  
> so if you want to read the one with bold to make more sense read it on Wattpad!

Authors Note: OK, I'd like to say thank you to the wonderful amazhang dragonswoe who let me do this! Hope you enjoy!  
Just so you know I have changed some European wordings to Canadian, hope everyone is okay with that, and please let me know how it was!  
Sorry this was supposed to be up a few days ago…  
Originally written by: dragonswoe  
Parts written by: Jaylene Olebar  
Chapter 2: Reading- Entering the Pit  
“So who wants to read now?” Poseidon asked after they had a break, which had the demigods run around and try get there ADHD in control.   
“I will,” Annabeth said and took the book out of Poseidon’s hand and walked to where she sat and opened it and began to read.  
The result of the Capture the Flag game was expected Artemis' Hunters won by a landslide. Annabeth was in her cabin telling the head counselor that she was going to go away for a while. The immortal campers weren't allowed to be head of the cabin, but were instead the advice for the counselor and campers. Annabeth was tempted to get out the chest under her bunk even though she knew that she was going to need sleep for the journey through Tartarus.  
Annabeth sighed and gave in, taking out the chest again for the second time that day. Annabeth thought for a moment before picking up Percy's camp necklace and tying it around her neck – she would give it to him when she found him. Annabeth ran her hand over the picture of him, wondering whether he looked the same or any different. If he was still alive then he must be immortal somehow.  
“Immortal? Who gave him immortality!?” Zeus thundered and stared accusingly at the gods around him.  
“None of us, our powers won’t work in the pit; plus it might be because of Tartarus? Have you thought of that Father?” Athena asked.  
Silence was the wisdom goddess’s answer; she grinned and went back to listening.   
She was nervous of what state she would find Percy in. He had been in Tartarus for three whole centuries.   
“He might be insane,” Hades said, and looked at the shocked faces. “You have to be insane to survive that hell hole, for that long.”   
“It was scary,” Nico nodded Annabeth did to, they might not have been in there as long as Percy, but it was true.  
Annabeth was terrified of what could have happened. Percy's only allies in the Pit were Damasen and Bob, but they had given their lives to help the two of them get out. Then Percy had to go and be the hero again and shoved her into the elevator whilst he held off the monster army.  
“Fatal flaw…” Athena whispered and looked at her daughter who put up a strong face and ignored all the pitying looks.  
To lose your boyfriend after he had been brain wiped by the queen of the gods, then to end up in the darkest pits of hell and for him to be left behind; had to impact anyone.   
Alena sighed. "Annabeth, you should get some sleep. You’re not getting any sleep aren’t going to help when you're in Tartarus, is it?"  
Annabeth glanced back at the picture before nodding. "Thanks, Alena."  
Alena shrugged, "Don't worry, Annabeth, Percy will be fine. From what I've heard, not even Tartarus would be able to stop him." Annabeth nodded and climbed up to her bunk by the window as Alena called for lights out.  
Annabeth was up and ready as the sun rose. She quickly threw everything she would need into a rucksack and sprinted to the Big House where she found Thalia, Jason and Piper waiting for her.   
"You guys ready?" Annabeth asked as soon as she entered the room.  
“How can one be ready to enter the pit?” Will asked and held onto Nico’s hand.  
No one answered.  
Thalia grinned, "Lady Artemis gave me some new arrows to use on the monsters down there, along with an order to kill as many of them as possible."  
"What do the arrows do?" Annabeth asked.  
"Don't know," Thalia shrugged, "never used them before."  
“What do they do, Lady Artemis? Have you been in Tartarus before?” Kylie, the newest addition of the Hunters asked.   
“I have not been there, maybe in the future...” Artemis replied.   
“Annabeth," a voice behind her said and Annabeth quickly turned to see Chiron holding her laptop out to her, "Hades added everything of importance to the map that he knew about. You shouldn't get lost down there with all this."  
Annabeth quickly thanked Chiron and opened up the laptop to study the map. She frowned, "What is this gap? One place is completely blank."  
"Hades didn't know, he recommended you don't go there. Whatever is there is probably highly dangerous."  
“What?” Hades asked when everyone turned to look at them, “I don’t know all the answers to that, I may Rule the Underworld, and guard the Pit, but it’s not like I want to be there”   
“It’s okay Hades,” Hestia said, everyone jumped. The goddess of the Hearth hadn’t spoked in a long time that people tended to forget she was there.  
“Thanks Sis,” Hades nodded in her direction.  
Annabeth nodded and carefully put the silver laptop into her bag. Behind her, the shadows converged and Nico stepped out of them. The son of Hades nodded to his quest mates before leaning against the wall to wait for the others to arrive.  
"Annabeth, what's Tartarus like?" Piper asked curiously.  
“It was dark, scary because of all the monsters and the air is a bit difficult to breathe in and surprisingly the ground was purple.”   
“Purple?” Reyna asked and frowned deeply in thought.   
Annabeth swallowed nervously. "Dark, the ground is purple, and the temperature changes rapidly. Like San Francisco, actually."  
Jason frowned slightly, "So won't we need coats or something?"  
“Na, it’s hot in Tartarus, I have been there to check up on father in the past, back when we used to take turns. But it seems to have gotten worse.” Poseidon spoke up.  
“Yeah, true”- Annabeth.  
Annabeth shook her head, "That'll just slow us down. We need to be quick to outrun anything that'll be chasing us."  
Nico nodded in agreement, "Tartarus is the Monsters' home ground. We will be invading them, not the other way around. We have less of a reason to be there than they do."  
“Thank you for the encouraging words, Mr. Optimism," Leo snorted as he dragged a bag into the Big House.  
Nico shrugged, "I'm not deluding myself into thinking this will be easy."  
Leo rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Death Breath, lighten up. We're going to save Percy!"  
Nico narrowed his eyes, "Okay, don't call me Death Breath, that's even worse than Zombie Boy."  
"Will calls you Death Breath," Leo said pointedly.  
"That's different," Nico retorted.  
Will glared at the son of Hephaestus.   
“Only I can call Nico names, he’s mine” Will says possessively and crowded the son of Hades, who blinked in shock before kissing him and Aphrodite awing at the sight.   
Leo grinned, "I still don't see why I can't call you Death Breath if Will gets to."  
"Leo," Annabeth interrupted, "what did you make?"  
"So Festus that you asked that, Annabeth," Leo said as he stuck his hand into the bag.  
"Leo," Annabeth said warningly.  
"Yeah, yeah," Leo said dismissively, "I know. Festus is the name of my dragon and I can't replace 'happy' with it. You've told me loads of times before." He took out a small hand grenade. "This bad boy is filled to the brim with Greek Fire for a lovely monster killing explosion." He saw the looks Jason was giving Thalia and sighed, "No, Jason, it won't explode randomly… maybe." He cleared his throat and pulled another thing out of the bag.  
“Very reassuring...” Jason said wryly.   
"This is a celestial bronze shrapnel grenade – sort of self-explanatory." He grabbed a few quiver of arrows, "These have seven types of arrows in. Hydra, heavy, explosive, sonic, barbed, fire, and net. I'll tell you what they all do later when Frank is here. I also made another electric spear for Clarisse, you know, because she tends to break them."  
Annabeth laughed, "Give the Hephaestus Cabin my thanks when you say goodbye to them."  
"I get a new electric spear?" Clarisse's excited voice came from the entrance of the room.  
Leo nodded and pulled out a pencil. "I got the Hecate Cabin to enchant it," he explained, "press down on the rubber and it'll turn into a spear. To turn it back to a pencil you have to twist the point clockwise." He gave the weapon to Clarisse who immediately turned it into a spear. "The point is an alloy of Imperial Gold and Celestial Bronze, extra strong and durable."  
Clarisse mimed a few thrusts, "Oh, yeah. I can definitely work with this."  
"Why's Clarisse got a new spear?" Frank asked as he entered with Hazel at his side. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."  
Clarisse twisted the point of the spear and it shrank down into a pencil. "Jealous I have two spears and you only have one?"  
Frank shook his head. "Definitely not; my spear was from Mars himself, whilst yours was made by a repair boy."  
"Hey!" Leo shouted, "I'm not repair boy anymore."  
Piper laughed, "Just because the Argo II has been made invulnerable doesn't mean you're no longer repair boy, Fire Head."  
Chiron cleared his throat. "Are you all ready?"  
“Chiron is the one who always brings people back on track,” Athena said and looked at the demigods who nodded.  
“Yeah, he is like our second father,” Leo said, and at that all the demigods nodded and the male parents started to get jealous of the centaur.   
‘hrumphing’, Chiron took a nervous step backwards when the gods turned to look at him.  
The immortal demigods immediately sobered up. Annabeth looked around at her immortal friends, noting their determined expressions, and she nodded. "We're ready."  
Chiron nodded and Annabeth saw nervousness in his eyes. "Then come with me," he walked towards the door and the demigods quickly scrambled to follow him. "The Doors will open in a few minutes. Tartarus has agreed to open them for three days, no longer. The good thing about you all being immortal is that Tartarus can't use your blood to rise," he glanced meaningfully at Annabeth and Jason.  
The son of Jupiter looked sheepish, "It wasn't my fault I had a nosebleed."  
"I know," Chiron said, "but we don't need another Primordial rising to destroy or enslave the mortal race."  
"Valid point," Annabeth nodded, "we'll be careful in case something happens. Anything else we should know?"  
"We'll be setting up traps around the Doors to stop any monsters that come through. So if you can, try to give a signal before you come through."  
"Won't that be hard to do?" Hazel asked, "It's not like we can just send something through the Doors."  
"I'm sure you'll think of something," Chiron said. "The Doors are by Zeus' Fist."  
"How are we going to do this?" Jason asked suddenly, "I mean Tartarus is the home of monsters. They know practically everything about the Pit. We only have a map. Is it really possible to find Percy?"  
“Don’t lose hope, Jason” Hestia said.  
"Don't forget that Annabeth and I have been down there already," Nico reminded. "We know a lot too. We'll be fine, Jason. Don't worry about it."  
"Unless we run into a Titan," Thalia said quietly. "Then we're in deep Minotaur dung."  
"Not really," Clarisse argued, "we're the strongest demigods in centuries. If we can't get Prissy out then no one will be able to."  
“Now, it seems the power went to our heads,” Annabeth paused and looked at the nine questers that they would do in the future.   
The demigods descended into silence as they followed Chiron. Leo was rummaging through his bag and muttering under his breath, making a last minute check. Annabeth had her laptop safely secured in her bag and her drakon bone sword at her waist.  
They emerged into the clearing and immediately saw the Doors. They were chained to the ground, not unlike when Gaea had kept them open during the Second Giant War, and trenches were dug around them. The clearing was dark and cold in the shadows of Zeus' Fist and the Doors. There was already monster dust around the Doors and in the spiked pits.  
As Annabeth watched a dracaena slithered out of the Doors and immediately impaled itself on a celestial bronze spike. "Chiron, how exactly are we going to get through the Doors?"  
The ground rumbled and a crack opened in the earth. Red mist floated out of the gap and Frank swallowed nervously,”  
'The past leads you to your future. Jump.' Uh, what? No way am I jumping into Tartarus."  
Annabeth's mind raced, "Tartarus wants us to retrace where Percy and I went."  
Chiron cleared his throat. "Good luck, children. Come back safely."  
Leo grinned, "So, who's going first?"  
"Jason, Frank, do you think you could carry us all?" Annabeth asked.  
“Don’t you think you should have all just fallen in? I mean you and Percy fell in Greece, you didn’t fly down.” Leo said and looked at Annabeth.   
"Maybe," Jason said after sharing a look with Frank. "We should be able to."  
Frank's form changed until a Chinese dragon was in his place. Jason held hands with Piper and Leo as the other immortal demigods clambered onto  
Frank. Annabeth looked down at the centaur below them, "Thank you, Chiron."  
"Be safe," Chiron called up, "think wisely."  
Frank walked up to the edge of the fissure, and slid down after a few seconds of gathering his thoughts. Jason took a breath before jumping after him.  
The wind whistled past his ears as he fell and everything was eerily silent around him, at least until Piper squeezed his hand and suddenly he could hear everything again.  
Jason lost track of time as they fell, though it seemed that they went faster than it should be possible to. He was pretty sure he left his stomach at the entrance and was suddenly happy that he'd decided to not have anything as a quick snack. Leo, however, threw up as they fell. It was amusing that they were falling faster than Leo's breakfast.  
Around the immortal demigods the tunnel opened up into a cavern that could have fit the whole of Manhattan in. Red clouds hung above the purple ground like vaporized blood and screeches of monsters echoed around the Pit. Jason's eyes widened when he realized they were falling straight towards a river and he quickly gained control over the air to carefully lower himself and his two friends down beside Frank.  
Annabeth looked around with a grim expression as Leo settled himself on the river bank. "Careful, Leo," Nico said. "The river bank is broken glass and that is the Cocytus."  
Leo immediately shot away from the river. He looked at Annabeth like everyone else was doing. "What now?"  
Annabeth swallowed nervously. "We need to find the Phlegethon."  
Nico frowned slightly, "Why do we need to do that? We're half immortal. The atmosphere of Tartarus doesn't affect us."  
"Percy and I went there first, after landing in this river," Annabeth said carefully. "Tartarus has to have a reason for wanting us to retrace our steps."  
"What if that reason's to kill us?" Thalia asked.  
"Then we show him why not to mess with immortal demigods," Clarisse growled.  
Annabeth studied the horizon until she saw the flicker of red against the dark ground. "Over there," she pointed, "down the cliff." The demigods looked at each other before following their quest leader as she strode off with confidence. ”Alright, we will have lunch than we can continue reading at two o’clock.” Zeus said and let Demeter wave her hand and there was a feast of food to eat.   
A/N: ha-ha! I just realized I am so not funny, well in writing, I’m trying to work on that


End file.
